As Amy Sleeps, So Do I
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Amy falls asleep in the TARDIS after a long day, and the Doctor,  11  being the gentleman he is, carries her to her bed. Unfortunately, Amy doesn't want to let go; and the Doctor won't wake her up. Cute, fluffy; ends in kisses.


Um... me guesses Rory isn't here, no... so probably during the phrase when he didn't exist at all...

And this is for a friend of mine, 'Tasha Baker'. Who needs to hurry up and review! xD

* * *

><p><strong>As Amy Sleeps... (So Do I)<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The Doctor stood at the top of a flight of stairs that lead into the TARDIS console room.

Amy was there, fast asleep on the chairs, curled into a ball.

The Doctor's heart simply melted. He had thought Amy was attractive for a while but...

He quietly walked over to Amy, and carefully picked her up.

He frowned, she was scarily light.

The Doctor turned around, to walk back up the stairs he'd just came down; mindful not to wake his darling angel.

He saw his fez floating randomly in the air.

He raised an eyebrow before turned to the monitor screen.

'Gravity reduced by 2.5%' He read. "Naw, thanks dear." He whispered to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>He placed Amy down on her bed, and felt the normal weight return to his shoulders.<p>

He smoothed out Amy's hair, lifting her head slightly in doing so, so he could make it as comfortable as possible for her as she slept.

Amy, however, had other ideas and rolled over, onto the Doctor's arm.

"Um... Amy?" The Doctor quietly asked.

"Mmmm." Amy snuggled closer to the Doctor. "Doctor..." She murmured.

She was holding onto his arm, so, grateful that he had been walking around the TARDIS barefoot and without his jacket, he climbed onto Amy's bed, and giving her a (too small for his taste) goodnight kiss, encased her in his arms and fell into a contented daze.

Amy shifted closer to him as he closed his eyes.

They both entered the next day smiling.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up; and could smell something nice.<p>

She couldn't say for definite what it was, but it was nice.

She also didn't know what time it was in the morning- but however late it was, it was too early for her liking.

So, keeping her eyes closed to keep out (which ever planet's it happened to be) the sun, she tried to identify the nice smell.

And failed- until she noticed she wasn't on her bed.

But instead laying on a person.

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiled.<p>

Amy was laying on his, her head on his chest.

He stroked her flaming red hair, and lightly kissed the top of his head.

Amy snuggled into his chest; moving her head slightly higher and entangling her legs in his, aswell as putting her arms in the small of his back.

Slowly, Amy came to.

The Doctor smiled, as the dim light of the room proved to be too much for Amy's eyes.

"Mornin'." He said, when Amy finally opened her eyes.

"Mornin'." She replied, her voice still full of sleep.

"Umm..." She leant back a bit, taking in the scene.

"You fell asleep on the chair last night- and when I brought you here you wouldn't let go of me. We're both fully clothed, don't worry," The Doctor smiled.

"Oh."

Was it his imagination, or did she sound slightly disappointed?

"So, instead of breaking your snoring I let you sleep, and slept next to you. Hope you don't mind." He added as an afterthought.

"I don't snore!" The red-head laughed.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"What time is it?" Amy asked, lowering her head back onto his chest, drawing circles on his shoulder.

"Honestly, no idea." The Doctor half-laughed.

Forgetting himself, the Doctor absent-mindedly began stroking Amy's hair again.

His eyes were closed, so he didn't see Amy's initial shock- nor the moment where her face broke into a contented and blissful smile.

However, the Doctor did feel it when Amy snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and kissed him.

And he did feel it when Amy began rubbing her feet up and down his legs.

And when she was continued kissing him.

The Doctor smiled, and turned his head to Amy's next kiss caught him squarely on the lips, and he kissed her back, causing Amy to moan in pleasure.

They rolled over, the Doctor's hands in Amy's hair, and her hands on his back, his shoulders, pulling him tighter to her.

"Amy." The Doctor whispered, as he placed kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Amy." He breathed, as she moaned in pleasure with each butterfly kiss placed upon her.

"Doctor..." She replied, before silencing him effectively with a breath-stealing kiss.

* * *

><p>;D<p>

Please review! Muchos gracias! xD


End file.
